Exam Mania Mafia
| image = File:Exam_today.jpg|thumb|250px | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Exams that haunt you !! | host = Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = June 1, 2012 | winningfaction = - | roster = 1. Thalia 2. EDM 3. Kitsune 4. FatTony 5. Nana7 6. plasmid 7. KlueMaster 8. Aura 9. Abhisk 10. Vineetrika 11. Hirkala 12. MiKi | first = - | last = - | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on her own idea. It began on June 1, 2012 and ended in N2 (June 5, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules * people have no BTSC * everybody wins individually, Win-con - find the correct roles of 9 people, at least. First 5 people winning will end the game. If anyone completes his/her wincon, he/she will be notified, but not removed from game. Only that player will be notified, that he has won, and will not be allowed to give away the correct roster. If he/she does so, after winning, his/her victory will not be considered. * There are 3 factions. Just saying, exactly, there's no need of factions. but I don't wanna change the roles. * day will have sequence voting. * Sequences : **Kill - Kills a player, but does not reveal their role. **Lynch - Kills a player and reveals their role. **Spy - Spies a player and learns their role. **Courier - Can send and return one message to one player. **Reveal - Initiator's faction is revealed to the target. **Veto - A victim initiated sequence that negates a sequence against him. **Future block - blocks a person for the upcoming night. **Resurrect - brings back a dead person to life. * N1, a person will chose his ability from the following that will be his ability for rest of the game - Redirect, Block, Nullifier Prediction (predicts role acts on player for 3 number of guesses, any correct guess and that action is blocked), Future blocker (any who act on you are blocked the next night). * RID kill will be available as a choice only after one guesses at least 6 roles correctly. * If anyone wants to change his ability, he can forgo his action for one night, and use his changed ability from the next night, till the game lasts, or he changes it again. * Redirects cannot divert actions towards dead roles. * NP will show only actions, not targets. * NP will not show redirect, or nullifier predictor, and future block will appear as a normal block, but the next night. * Sequences will pass only if it voted by majority, i.e. , 6+ (6 votes will also pass that sequence) Role Description Physics : one of the terrifying subjects for a student : *Kinematics - part of physics concerned with moving bodies *Thermodynamics - Section regarding transfer of heat energy, and its conversion into other energies, that will make you lose all your energy trying to understand it. *Gravitation - Based on Newton's Law of Gravitation, gives details of importance of gravitation at macroscopic as well as microscopic level. *Waves : Oscillations and waves, find the time period of a simple pendulum, find where the wave awill be at t=T, and all such tricky, and yes, useless questions. Chemistry : another terrifying subject, or rather more terrifying subject, for a student : *Chemical Equilibrium - A bad chapter, considering the equilibrium conditions for reversible reactions, and how physical conditions affect it. *Redox reaction - balance this reaction, find the equivalent weight for this compound *Atomic structure - atom is very small, but then too, it won't leave without you know useless things abut it, like if light of X wavelength is given to an electron, to which orbital will the electron jump ? *Nomenclature - love to keep names for others ? Yeah, come and name some beautifully complex compounds in nomenclature. Maths : Worst fear of most students, pray to the Lord of Maths : *Trigonometry - Keep wondering how proving that Sine of twice an angle is equal to twice the product of Sine of that angle and Cosine of that angle, is going to help you in future. (~_~) *Permutation-combination - (my fav topic ) truly nice topic, if you could understand where to use permutation, and where combination. *Complex numbers - an iota here, another iota there............and there's your complex number ready ! *Co-ordinate geometry - You think you know all formulas ? Here's another question to break your confidence. One of the worst chapters in Maths history Host's Summary Winning Players 1. Thalia - Waves (physics) 4. Fat Tony - Kinematics (physics) 5. Nana - Permutation-Combination (maths) 6. plasmid - Nomenclature (chemistry) 7. KlueMaster - Thermodynamics (physics) 8. Aura - Redox reactions (chemistry) 9. Gare - Trigonometry (maths) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host : Akriti 1. Thalia - Waves (physics) 2. EDM - Complex numbers (maths) 3. Kitsune - Chemical Equilibrium (chemistry) 4. Fat Tony - Kinematics (physics) 5. Nana - Permutation-Combination (maths) 6. plasmid - Nomenclature (chemistry) 7. KlueMaster - Thermodynamics (physics) 8. Aura - Redox reactions (chemistry) 9. Gare - Trigonometry (maths) 10. Vineetrika - Atomic structure (chemistry) 11. Hirkala - Co-ordinate geometry (maths) 12. Miki - Gravitation (physics) Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HybridGames